


[Fanart] Sherlock/Molly moodboards

by Purpleyin



Series: Fanart [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Embedded Images, F/M, Fanart, Oblivious Sherlock Holmes, Sherlolly - Freeform, TAKING PROMPTS, moodboard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-10-28 05:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: Collection for Sherlock/Molly moodboards.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been getting into moodboard making the last few months, as a nice alternative for when I am not feeling up to writing. This is my first moodboard for this pairing but I am happy to take prompts for them if anyone has any suggestions for moodboard themes/AUs to do a moodboard for.

 

 

 **Sherlolly** \- oblivious!Sherlock realises how he feels about Molly. **_  
_**

 

_Quotes: centre panel by Carl Jung, bottom left panel by Dennis Vickers and bottom right panel by Thomas Fuller._

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/182802677770/bbc-sherlock-moodboards-sherlolly).


	2. focus

 

 

 **Sherlolly** \- _**focus**_ ** _  
_**

 

_Quote on the bottom right panel by Kesha._

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/183744876620/bbc-sherlock-moodboards-sherlolly-focus-quote).


End file.
